You Never Know
by RandomWriter23
Summary: Luna claims she has no secrets. That's a lie. Everyone has secrets. You may think you know someone, but you never really know, do you? *FOR RUSHER13101*
1. Maybe Being The Third Wheel Isn't So Bad

**This is for one of my favourite authors ever,**_** rusher13101**_**! Everyone go read her stories :D I also had this idea where I do one of those 'six years later' thingy majigys for this story... if you want me to then review! :)**

**Hope you like it, Luna (if it sucks, lemme know and I'll write another one) :)**

* * *

"No."

"C'mon!" KJ pleaded, shaking Luna's arm. She was trying to persuade her friend to come see the new movie that was having its first screening at midnight. "Why not?"

"I have to study,"

"All of your exams ended last week."

"Well, I don't want to go."

KJ crossed her arms, jutting her hip out. "I don't believe you." Luna mimicked her actions and raised an eyebrow.

It almost looked like a mirror, except for the fact that Luna was a bit taller. They both had the same dark wavy hair, the same tanned skin, same brown eyes... it was like they were twins.

Both brunettes continued to stare at each other until Luna sighed in defeat. "Alright! Maybe I don't want to go because I know Logan's coming along and... I just don't want to be the third wheel."

"But you won't! Logan and I will be on our best behaviour, I promise," KJ offered. Luna rolled her eyes. She really did want to see that movie, though. And the cinemas were only a few blocks from the apartment she and KJ shared - she could leave if she wanted to. "C'mon... we'll be the long lost music twins,"

"Plus Logan," Luna pointed out. KJ pouted. "Ugh, fine, I'll go with you! But you're paying." She accusingly pointed a finger at KJ, who eagerly nodded.

"And we're sneaking some snacks in, too. I refuse to pay $5 for a pack of skittles."

KJ left to get a bag and some snacks from the kitchen while Luna changed out of her pyjamas and into some jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her phone and KJ's wallet. A minute later they walked out of the apartment building. Luna rubbed her arms. The day had been really hot, but had cooled down dramatically now that it was night time. KJ turned to Luna. "You wanna go back and get a jacket?" Luna shook her head.

"I'll be fine." Ten minutes later the two girls stepped into the cinemas, where they met up with Logan and paid for their tickets. The cinema was practically empty - the only other people were a few teenagers. Luna, KJ and Logan sat down a few rows behind the front.

Just as the movie started two guys sat in the seats behind Luna, KJ and Logan; one a tall brunette and the other a tall blonde. The brunette put his feet up on Luna's chair, a foot on either side of her head as he lay back in his seat and got comfortable. Luna turned around and shoved his feet off of her seat before calmly turning around, popping a skittle in her mouth. The brunette only smirked. He leaned forward and took some of her hair in his hand, twirling the dark hair in his fingertips. "Damn, that's some nice hair," he told his friend, who rolled his eyes in response. Luna kept her focus on the movie. The brunette climbed into the seat next to her, looking her up and down. "And she's got an even nicer body." Luna clenched her fists but otherwise remained calm as she continued to stare at the movie screen. He moved the chair arm between then and sat closer to Luna, their legs touching. "C'mon babe, aren't you at least going to tell me your name?"

"Dude, stop annoying her," the blonde said from his seat in the next row. He was ignored as the brunette continued to tease Luna, doing everything he could to get her attention. "Seriously, James. Stop being an asshole."

Luna saw a half drunken slurpee in the corner of her eye. "Are you guys done with that slurpee?" she asked Logan and KJ. A few seconds went by with no answer from the couple. Luna looked to her right to see Logan's arm draped around KJ as he smirked and whispered something in her ear, while KJ bit her lip and blushed.

They were in their own little world while Luna was the third wheel.

Great.

She reached in between the couple and took the beverage, taking the straw and lid off and pouring half of the contents onto James' head. He shivered as the cold blue liquid traveled through his hair and down his neck, into his shirt. Luna leaned over and whispered, "Keep annoying me and the rest of this slurpee is going down your pants."

James immediately stood up, throwing a glare in Luna's direction before turning to his friend. "I'll see you later dude." he told the blonde. James stormed out of the theatre.

Luna turned around, her brown eyes settling on the blonde's caramel green ones. She narrowed her eyes. "I still have this slurpee. Are you gonna start pissing me off too?" Luna held up the blue drink for him to see.

The blonde simply shook his head. "Why should I?"

After a few seconds Luna's eyes softened. "You don't seem like the type anyway. What's your name?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Kendall..." Luna trailed off, a small smile on her face. She liked the way his name rolled off of her tongue. "Well, Kendall, I've completely lost track of what's happening in the movie anyways. How about we get out of here?"

"Sure." Kendall nodded. "Shouldn't you tell your friends?" Luna looked back at KJ and Logan, who were still in their own little world.

"Meh, they'll be fine without me."

Luna and Kendall quietly walked out of the dark theatre and into the lobby. They left the building and slowly walked down the cold dimly lit street. Kendall shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his head to look at Luna. "So, tell me a little about yourself," Luna shrugged and kept her eyes in the pavement in front of her.

"There's not much to tell. I'm 19 and in college, and my friend and I share an apartment. Her boyfriend is always over though, so I'm basically the third wheel. You?" She took this time to look up at Kendall.

He had caramel green eyes, which seemed a little darker because of the lighting. His dirty blonde hair was pushed to the side, and he had a little scruff on his jaw. As he talked, his dimples popped out. "I'm 20, and I live with my three best friends. One time, they all had their dates over, and I was the seventh wheel. The guy who kept teasing you was one of them, James. He might seem like a douche, but once you get to know him he's a cool guy. And... I'm rambling now, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Luna giggled. The two turned the corner of the street and continued to walk. After a few more minutes of walking a park came into sight. Kendall grinned and started to walk faster.

"Let's go to the park!"

Luna rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, picking up her pace. Once they both reached the playground Kendall jumped up and grabbed onto the mokey bars, swinging himself up to sit on them. He looked at Luna, silently asking her to join him. "No."

"Don't be a debbie downer!"

"Who the heck says 'debbie downer'?"

Kendall put his hand up childishly."I do!" Luna raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile.

"Are you always this childish?" Kendall shrugged. Luna shook her head and moved to stand on the grey platform. "I can't believe I'm about to do this..." she muttered to herself. And with that she grabbed onto the closest red bar, hauling herself up. With Kendall's help, she sat next to him on the edge of the monkey bars.

"See? Isn't this fun?" the blonde asked Luna, swinging his legs back and forth.

"I guess..." Luna and Kendall talked for a while longer, talking about everything from their childhood to their hobbies.

"Watch this," Kendall said. Securing his legs so he didn't fall, he slowly leaned back so he was hanging upside down. After swinging himself a few times he loosened his legs and flipped, landing perfectly on the tan bark beneath him. "You try."

Luna looked to the ground. It was only a little over two metres... nothing could go wrong. She leaned backwards over the edge of the monkey bars, doing exactly what Kendall had done. Luna swung herself back and forth two or three times, then took a deep breath and flipped. By the time she flipped one foot had gotten stuck in between one of the bars and she lost her balance. She cringed when a pair of strong arms caught her. "Shit I am so sorry I shouldn't have told you to do that-" Kendall was cut off by a small laugh from Luna.

"Kendall, it's fine. No injuries, no big deal."

"But I just told you to do something that could've killed you..."

"And I'm still alive, aren't I? Believe me, it's okay." A few moments of silence passed, and Luna swore Kendall was slowly getting closer to her as each second went by. Before their lips could meet, Luna awkwardly cleared her throat, reminding Kendall that he was still holding her in his arms. The blonde gingerly put her down. He let out a light laugh. "What?"

"Well, in some weird twisted way," Kendall took a step closer to Luna, a smirk gracing his lips. "You just fell for me."

Luna smiled and shook her head, stepping closer to Kendall. "I guess I did."

Luna turned around when she heard someone call her name. KJ and Logan came running up to Luna, but stopped when they saw a random blonde next to her. KJ raised an eyebrow at Luna, who smiled sheepishly, before turning to Kendall. "Hi I'm sure Luna's had fun and sorry to cut your little moment short but we really have to go so make it quick." Logan leaned over to Luna. "When we get home you are going to tell us everything." And with that, KJ and Logan left for the other side of the park to give them some privacy.

"Sorry about that..." Luna told Kendall, now feeling awkward.

"It's okay."

"Well, like my friend said, I've gotta go now. But it was really nice meeting you."

"You too." Kendall smiled, his dimples popping out.

Luna slowly walked away, only to come back a few seconds later. She crashed her lips on Kendall's, arms coming up to rest on his shoulders. He kissed back, bringing Luna closer by the waist. The need for oxygen came and they broke the kiss. Kendall's eyes flickered over to KJ and Logan on the other side of the park. "They're waiting for you." Luna nodded, giving Kendall one more kiss before walking away. "Wait!" he called out to her. "You didn't even tell me your name!" She turned back to the blonde.

"It's Luna. Luna Santiago."


	2. Hidden Documents

_**Hello people of the internet! So... this isn't a one shot anymore (obviously = =). YAY FOR A NEW STORY! I'm really sorry if I don't update for like, months at a time (but hopefully that won't happen), but I'm soooooo BUSY right now! And trust me, I'm not exaggerating.**_

_**This isn't relevant until somewhere in the next few chapters, but I don't own the name 'Pearson Darby Spector', I just needed a name and I thought it sounded cool. I also happened to be watching Suits because that show is FREAKIN AWESOME.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to do this in my stories... I only own the plot of this story, & I do no own Big Time Rush. If I did, I would also own ALL the members of Our 2nd Life (Connor Frantaaaaaaaaa)**_

_**Anywhoozle, enjoy the chapter! :)**_

**rusher13101: I'M SO SUPERDUPERMEGA HAPPY YOU LIKED IT! Haha I'm pretty clumsy too, it takes skill for someone to trip over a flat surface *nods* and HELL YEAH to the long lost music twins ;) Also, because this was originally a one shot, I didn't have an actual plot. Now I do though, so I hope it all makes sense :) Luv youuuuuu**

**miisting: I'm glad you liked it :D Yeah, I talked it over with **_**rusher13101**_**, and she wanted it to be a story too... so yeah. Yay for a new story! Thanks for being so amazing and supporting my stories, love you xx**

**thesandbar: Doing it now! Thank you for always being so supportive, you are wonderful :)**

**annabellex2: Thankyou for reading and reviewing, it means a lot! :)**

* * *

Luna flopped down on the couch in her apartment. KJ and Logan stood in front of her, arms crossed and curiousity written on their faces. Minutes passed and no one said a word. Luna could feel KJ and Logan's eyes on her, and it was pissing her off. "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

"Who was that dude you were with?" Logan asked, recieving a groan form Luna.

"Why does it matter? It's not like I'll ever see him again."

KJ sat down on Luna's right. "How can you be sure you'll never see him again?"

"For starters, I met him an hour ago. And we have no way of contacting each other." Luna replied, a 'duh' tone in her voice.

Logan sat down on her left. "If something is meant to happen between you two, then you will meet again. You never know." Luna shrugged in response. Logan made his voice higher and smirked. "So, what's his name?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like KJ."

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" KJ protested. After a few seconds of silence, KJ grinned. "So, what's his name- oh..." The grin fell from her face. Luna and Logan smirked and high-fived.

"Anyway," Luna stood up and headed to her room, KJ and Logan following. "His name is Kendall." Luna shut the door and changed into pyjamas before opening the door again, allowing the couple to enter her room. She headed to her wardrobe and picked out some dark formal jeans and a peasant blouse, neatly putting them on a hanger and placing it on the back of her bedroom door. "He's 20, and lives with his three best friends. That's all I know about him."

Logan shrugged. "You probably will see him again. It's probably going to be like, sometime this week? Maybe even tomorrow."

"What are you, a psychic?" Luna teased. Logan rolled his eyes.

"No, but like I said before, you never know."

"It doesn't matter. But right now, I need to go to sleep so I won't be late for my first day working at Hardman Industries."

"Oh yeah!" KJ playfully elbowed Luna. "First day as editor's assistant!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal, I'll probably just answer calls and get them coffee all the time. I need some sleep now, so... out. Good night." Luna guided KJ and Logan out of her room. She put her phone on charge and set an alarm. Luna switched off the light and closed the curtains, climbing into her bed and doing the best she could to forget about Kendall and go to sleep.

Luna was startled awake by her phone going off. She sleepily switched off the alarm. Her brown eyes suddenly widened when she looked at the time. She threw off the bed covers and grabbed the clothes she picked out from the night before, managing to get dressed in two minutes. Luna took her phone and ran into the kitchen to get an apple before rushing to fetch her handbag and leave.

Luna and KJ lived in a good part of LA - everything was close to one another. "I'm so glad I can walk to this place," the brunette mumbled, taking a bite of her apple. She was in such a rush that she didn't even take notice of the tall blonde who was busking on the edge of the footpath.

Five minutes later Luna was walking through the doors of Hardman Industries, giving a shy smile to the lady at the reception. "Um, hi. My name is Luna Santiago, and I'm meant to be starting here today as editor's assistant?"

"What's the name of the editor?"

Luna reeled off the name of the editor, and the receptionist told her where to go. Two minutes later Luna found herself knocking on the office door of the man who would now be her boss.

"Come in." Luna slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Luna Santiago, am I correct?" Luna nodded. "Ah, very niced to meet you... Get out."

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "...I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. I asked for you to be here forty five minutes ago. Being late on the first day doesn't make a very good impression. How do I know you won't be late again?"

"Because I won't," Luna pleaded. "Please, I'll work longer to make up the time-"

"No you won't, because you're fired. Now, _get out_. Unless you want to be escorted out be security?"

Luna gave a heavy sigh and left the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Once she was out of the building, she headed home. She was going to have to find a new job now, and it took her two months just to get her previous one. And then she would eventually fall in debt with her college fees and-

The brunette's train was thought came to a stop when she saw Kendall, guitar in hands as he played a soft tune. A hat was in front of him, almost filled to the brim with coins and paper bills. Kendall's eyes caught Luna's, and he grinned. "Hey, it's Luna." Said girl stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Busking. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, you know... Standing, talking, breathing, the usual."

"Ha ha, very funny." Kendall deadpanned, a smirk gracing his lips.

Kendall played a few random chords and began to sing. "_Luna thinks that she's so funny, looking sweeter than a jar of honey_,"

Luna kept her eyes on his. "Rubbish." she said, eliciting a laugh from Kendall. "And people give you money when you do this?" she teased.

"Well as a matter of fact, they do." The blonde began to sing another melody. "_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you_,"

It was Luna's turn to laugh. She shook her head and began to walk away. Kendall quickly shoved the money into his wallet and hat into his pocket, still holding the guitar. He ran after Luna, matching her stride. Luna looked over to him. "How about... The roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl's empty, and so is your head."

Kendall playfully pouted. "That's not very nice,"

"Well, we only met eight hours ago, and you just called me sweet. How do you know if I'm sweet? I'm an asshole."

Kendall shrugged. "So where are you off to?" That question made Luna's spirits go down.

"To my apartment. I just got fired from my new job and I've gotta look for another one."

"I'll help," When Luna shook her head, Kendall continued. "Seriously, you meet a lot of people in the music industry. Whatever kind of job you need, I can get it for you."

"Book editor."

Kendall sucked in a breath and winced. "Okay, maybe not _every_ job... But I'm still going to help you."

"Fine. But I'm telling you now, it took me almost three months to get my last job. It's not going to be easy, and it's gonna take a while too." Luna warned.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Kendall sat on the floor of the living room in Luna's apartment, surrounded by newspapers, flyers and pens. Luna switched on her laptop, watching it whirl to life. "If you see anything related to book editing or being a book editor's assistant, circle it. If you see anything else that might be interesting to try, circle it anyway and I'll look over it later, 'kay?" Kendall did a mock salute, and the two got to work. Midday rolled around, and Kendall and Luna were still looking over the newspapers, bright red circles covering the majority of the pages. Luna stood up and stretched before getting her handbag. "I'm gonna get us some food. Is Subway okay for now?" Kendall smiled in response, and told Luna what he wanted. She nodded and left the apartment.

Kendall set Luna's laptop in front of him, intending on finding more job offers. He was about to type in the search bar when a blinking tab at the bottom of the screen caught his attention. The blonde clicked on the tab and a folder of documents showed up. The title of the first document read, _Careful What You Wish For by Luna Santiago._ Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. Luna wrote stories, huh? Kendall assumed that Luna would be away for a while, so he started to read the document. The more he read, the more interested he was in the story. He was soon lost in the world of Luna's story.

The sound of keys rattling jolted Kendall back to reality and Luna walked in the door, the smell of chicken wafting through the air. "I'll just put this in the kitchen," the brunette told him before heading into the next room.

As soon as Luna was out of sight, Kendall emailed the whole folder to himself. He began to get nervous when the email slowly loaded.

Just a few more seconds... almost there...

Kendall let out a sigh of relief when a little square popped up on the screen, letting him know the email was successful. Luna walked into the living room. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I was just saving the file we made with all the jobs you were interested in," Luna gaved Kendall a weird look before going back into the kitchen, Kendall standing up and following.

He could read the rest of Luna's stories when he got home.


End file.
